War At First Sight: The Story
by aLLy596
Summary: Just read. It'll be worth your time. I promise.


_**This is based off my own life and experiences, but don't let that fool you. I changed some things around to make it more exciting. I wrote a poem paired with this that outlines the story, and posted it here. So read it if you want. someone asked me to write this, so I did. Have fun!**_

**WAR AT FIRST SIGHT**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Ashley's POV

Ahh…the beginning of 7th grade. Summer just ended and now school's back in session, in some ways it sucks, but it does feel good to see your friends everyday. I go to Beach View Middle School.

I live in LA and well I'm 12 years old. My name is Ashley Davies and I guess you could say I'm the brainiac. Not to brag, but I am the smartest kid in school, it's a fact known by teachers and students alike. Sometimes it sucks though cause if I get one bad grade all the kids are ecstatic and all the teachers are disappointed, don't even get me started on my parents, they are both doctors and they are super strict. I love them, but they've had me preparing for the SAT since I was 6.

I'm not like a complete geek though. I kinda have a tomboy rep. I play sports, I'm one of the guys, I am like the opposite of everything girly. Plus all the scratches, bruises, scars from skateboarding and wrestling with my older brother, Chris – 9th grader- do not help the whole girly thing.

My best friend, Sarah, is like Super Barbie. She is THE prep. THE girly girl. And THE boy-crazed blonde. She is really popular. She basically runs the school. Her friends hate me though cause I'm not one of them. I met her in Kindergarten and we were instant friends because in kindergarten no one cares about social status, it's just you, your friend, and a sandbox. It's a miracle we're still friends. She is kind of a bubble brain though. And I love to tease her about it.

Sarah and I went to private school (the same 12 kids were in our class from K-5) up until sixth grade. Then after the end of 5th, I transferred to BVMS and Neely followed me. Our parents were friends (more doctors) and decided we needed a more social, diverse atmosphere. Our other friend Madison, but we call her Maddi, transferred with us. She was the third wheel in our group since 2nd grade, but she kinda drifted off into other clicks, cause well… I'm not trying to be mean, but she is dumb. Plain and simple.

Well anyway, I stepped of the bus and headed into my daytime home for the next ten months. I reached home room which was with Mrs. Petrie, my Pre-Algebra teacher. My brother was smart too, so he left an impression on the teachers and they called me "Chris's Little Sister" even when addressing me in front of groups. That sucked.

After being greeted by the teacher, I set my back pack down and started my 'hello's to old school friends from last year. Everyone was hugging each other. I shivered as I sat on a desk. I HATE hugging. Too much physical contact. Sarah came up to me.

"Ashley!! Hey! I haven't seen you in forever!" _more like two days._ She gave me a hug. She is the only person I let hug me. I never hug back but you know, whatever makes her happy. "You remember Brooke, Shelby, Margaret, and Amber, right?" Sarah said smiling. I looked around at the group of girls following her around. They all look oh so happy to see me.

"Yeah. I remember."

Brooke the leader stepped forward. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A complete loser. Yep, it really is Ashley. The disgrace to girls everywhere. Usual dumb face, old grey t-shirt, guys board shorts, same old ugly shoes. Poor, little, lost shit."

I stood up off the desk. "Well you know what?!?! I can take theses old ugly shoes and shove the right up you're a- " Jake caught me in mid-lunge at her throat. "LET GO OFF ME!" I managed to swing my fist and land a right hook on the side of her face. That'll leave a bruise in the morning. Brooke stumped backwards feeling the gash my ring – a very dangerous metal band that comes up to a sharp point- left on her face as it began to bleed.

"You little bitch." She ran at me. Sarah grabbed her from behind by the waist. We were wildly swinging fist and kicking at each other. Sarah and Jake probably took a few blows in the process. The teacher was completely oblivious or she didn't really care as she was right outside the door.

Jake whispered in my ear, "Come on, Ash. She's not worth it." I finally calmed down and Jake let me go. Brooke had a confused look on her face. She was bleeding from the gash and was getting a nasty bruise on her jaw.

"You're so not worth it." 

"Right back at you, slut."

"What did you call me!?!?" 

"YOU HEARD ME, WHORE!"

I lunged at her again. And like before Jake caught me. But I saw Brooke flinch. I laughed and straightened my clothes up.

"I wish you guys would just along." Sarah said sadly.

I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You know I'll always be your friend, but we" I motioned between me and Them "will NEVER be friend."

"Huh, for once I agree with the twerp." Brooke muttered. She turned to walk away. But now before I gave her a good kick in the but. She yelped. 

"What was that for?!?!"

"I don't know. I just felt like it." I laughed and walked away with Jake on my heels. I sat down on a desk across the room.

I should probably explain about Jake. He's like my best guy friend. We hang out all the time, but my parents don't really like him. They don't like any of my friends except for Neely and the still point out all of her faults. He is really sweet, caring, and strong. I would date him, but I don't see him like that.

He came to sit down next to me.

"So Ash, that was interesting. At least I know you haven't changed."

"Yeah well neither have you, Jake."

He chuckled. Then his face turned serious. "Oh my god. Your bleeding!" He said handing me a Kleenex. I laughed at his concern. Not in a bad way.

I wiped away the blood from my lip and threw away the Kleenex. But it was still bleeding. I looked up to scan the class from the dark corner we were in.

I saw all the different groups: the preps, the jocks, the Goths, the wanna-be's. My eye's lingered on the last group I mentioned. The geeky kids. I saw an unfamiliar head of blonde hair.

"Who is that? I've never seen her around before." I asked out loud to anyone who'd answer.

Matt, one of the skater's who joined us in the corner, spoke. "That's the new girl. I think her names Spencer, but I might be wrong I mean it IS a guy's name. She's supposed to be really smart. She's from Ohio. You might have some competition on your hands Ash."

"Yeah right. We'll see how it ends up." As if on cue, the blonde figure turned around. She looked me directly in the eyes and smirked. I just stared. My new found enemy was drop dead gorgeous.

_**PLEASE R&R! review make me all fuzzy inside.**_


End file.
